


Stud

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lady Aubrey's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Lady Aubrey's words: Goblet, Defile, Gear

~

Stud

~

Draco sniffed the goblet, looking suspiciously at Harry. “I know Elvish wine. What have you defiled this with?”

Harry smiled. “I added something. Try it.”

Hesitantly, Draco did so, and Harry could literally see the gears turning as he contemplated what Harry could have done. “Not bad,” Draco said finally. “It’s good.”

Harry grinned. “Brilliant!”

“So, what did you add?”

“Eel juice.”

Draco choked, spitting the remnants of the drink across the room, much to Harry’s amusement. 

“Gods, why?” Draco demanded.

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Harry said, winking.

Draco smirked. “Fine, you drink it then,” he said. “I need no help.”

~


End file.
